falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mole rat (Fallout)
Mole rats are creatures found in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Characteristics Biology Mole rats are very large, hairy rodents with a mean streak. They are marginally larger than a large dog, and are rather durable creatures. Gameplay attributes Mole rats can often be found in large packs together with pig rats and giant rats, particularly in underground locations such as caverns or derelict vaults. They are very aggressive, and will attack if approached. Variants Mole rat Mole rats are large creatures, and take a lot of damage before going down. As individuals they pose a threat to those lacking experience, but in larger packs of mole rats and rats they can prove to be a potential danger to even prepared travelers. |proto = |xp =120 |hp =26 |healing rate =1 |ac =6 |sequence =8 |ap =8 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Lesser mole rat These are the smaller and weaker versions of the common mole rat, with reduced health and attack power. As a result of this, they grant significantly less experience than a common mole rat when defeated. |proto = |xp =65 |hp =22 |healing rate =1 |ac =9 |sequence =10 |ap =7 |melee damage =3 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Greater mole rat Greater mole rats are even larger creatures than regular mole rats, and can be potentially devastating to encounter for low-level player characters. |proto = |xp =120 |hp =26 |healing rate =1 |ac =26 |sequence =12 |ap =8 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} |proto = |xp =160 |hp =36 |healing rate =1 |ac =22 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =8 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mutated mole rat Mutated mole rats are the most dangerous type of mole rats in the post-apocalyptic world, their great reflexes, speed, and poisonous attacks make them formidable pests in the radiated parts northwest of Gecko and in the mountains north of the Sierra Army Depot. |proto = |xp =300 |hp =72 |healing rate =1 |ac =18 |sequence =12 |ap =9 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =4 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =4 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =10 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =10 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Albino mole rat A rare variety of intelligent albino mole rat exists, and their origins are unknown. They are a bit bigger than a normal mole rat and have a pair of red eyes. The only two known specimens are Keeng Ra'at and Brain. Locations * Access tunnels * Rat Caves Notable mole rats * Keeng Ra'at * Brain Notes In contrast to the other games, mole rats in Fallout have hair. Gallery FO1 Mole rat target.png|Targeted mole rat MAMRATAA se.gif|Animated mole rat References Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Mole rats ru:Кротокрыс